Summer of Mafia
The Summer of Mafia was a 2011 project on Mafia Maniac to queue and play as many successful games as possible while players still had an opportunity to participate before the beginning of the school year. Proposed by GMaster479, it concluded epicly with Glitch Mafia II and brought Era 6 to a close. Goals and Achievments *Goal = Green *Achievement after Summer = Blue GOAL 1: MAY 2011: RECRUIT Framm's Trainer Mafia was a phenomenal success IMO. We got a lot of quality players with lots of potential and I feel that we are starting to figure out how to recruit people better. We need to continue this trend. I am looking for some solid yet simple themed Mafias to bring to BD during the Month. They can be themed around Summer, Summer School, or just popular themes. I ask that whomever is active in the riddles forum and logic puzzles forum to have links in their sig to these games since BD doesn't allow off-site links. This is what we want to do first so our other goals can happen. WHAT WE DID: The Trainer Mafia series on BrainDen has been a success. We have had many trainers manual mafias following Framm's first successful one and I am very thankful for all of you, especially Yuli and new Recruting Mod Hirkala, for still being active on BD and finding active and excited mafia players over there. We have also found a new site in DC that Hirkala is working hard to break ground in. I again thank anyone who has helped him out in those efforts since we all know how hard it is to gain credibility on a new site. GOAL 2: JUNE-JULY 2011: PLAY NEW MAFIA GAMES I know...this goal SEEMS obvious but there are a lot of games and especially hosts who will be able to have free time to work on their Mafias. This includes Brandonb, Unreality, PrinceMarth85 and with any luck our newer members or those who haven't hosted will get their shot at hosting will get the chance. I know that Hirk, Yuli, Framm, Glyc, Maurice, Araver and I are all capable hosts and that the job is hard to do. But I also feel that we need more people trying out games and the summer time is perfect for you to try it out so we can have unique and active Mafia games. WHAT WE DID: 16 games in 4 months. An average of one game every 2 weeks. Sign ups happened left and right and everyone (for the most part) was active. Both Brandonb and unreality, two of our super-veterans of the game, got to host their games with their free time and both unreality and maurice took on my idea of being a guide of sorts for those who wanted to get into hosting. I feel that we had a lot of quality games and set ourselves up for more to come. We accomplished this goal and exceeded my expectations. GOAL 3: AUGUST 2011: 26+ PERSON MAFIA GAME That is right. I want to have a HUGE Mafia Game on MM. Maybe a way where ghosts can play after their death since the game is going to be so long. This is still a long way out but I feel that we are capable of hosting something of this magnitude. I am not sure of what I will be just yet I just know that there is no better time to do it then at the end of the Summer. Please start thinking NOW for this game down the road. WHAT WE DID: Well...we did just that . Glitch Mafia II was by all means a success. Araver, myself and our long tenured ghosts had a heck of a time watching this game unfold and seeing the Glitch quietly snatch the victory out from under everybody. Not only was it the largest Den Mafia game ever, but it had the rarity of seeing a baddie die N1 but not a goodie (I still have to see if that was a mafia first ). Sure there were replacements that had to be made and such but overall it finished with a decisive end and I feel we should all be proud of our ability to host such a enormous game on our little site. Conclusion * * * * Category:History of Mafia Category:MafiaTerms Category:Era 6